A New Beginning
by ADeliciousAmbiguity
Summary: New Moon AU - Bella's future goes dark to Alice's gift and she'll be forced to decide without it what sort of future Bella will have. Bellice *Lemon*


APOV

I waited in the dark – my eyes scanning around me constantly – muscles tensed with anxiety.

Would she even want to see me?

I growled softly and thought back to our last conversation.

"Would it be such a terrible thing if you didn't end up with Edward?" I asked.

We'd been in my room talking for the better part of the day. Edward and the rest of the family were out hunting and I'd been "tasked" with keeping Bella entertained.

I'd been keeping our conversation light and focused on inconsequential stuff all day, but this one question had been burning inside me ever since I saw the vision of Bella's future without Edward.

Her eyes widened and a look of pain settled over her face.

"Has he said something?" She asked me in a resigned tone.

"No…" I edged, knowing how sensitive a topic this was.

"Because I would understand if he had," she continued.

"What?" I asked, sharply. Was there something I didn't know?

"Well, lately he's been extra distant – if you can believe that – since his middle name is distant. And something about the silence when we're together…" her voice drifted off and the same look of pain came back to her face.

I fought the urge to hug her and thought back to Edward's attitude lately. I knew for a fact that he hadn't been around when I'd had my vision of her other possible future…

But maybe I was over thinking things. What if this was the catalyst that brought my vision to fruition?

I did my best to shrug and look unaffected. "Who knows? Edward is so moody. It could be nothing."

She turned to me and the look of hope on her face made my stomach hurt.

"Do you really think so, Alice? Have you seen us together?"

I cringed and fought the urge to vomit.

I actively wished for a future that didn't have the two of them in it. I purposefully didn't look after one terrifying incident where I saw the two of them attempting vampire/human intercourse.

Needless to say - Bella didn't make it. Edward tore her apart after smelling her virginal blood. It was horrifying.

I think he might have seen that, because that particular future never repeated itself.

But over time Bella's future disappeared all together. I couldn't see her at all anymore. ..

"I can't see you anymore, Bella. Not at all. You know that."

She nodded and looked at the ground before asking in a small voice, "Do you think I'm going to die?"

I did. Honestly. And I'd made that clear to her and my family. Mortal danger I'd called it.

No one listened. That's why I was the one stuck babysitting. Because no one else believed, or cared (whichever the case may be) – and I was abruptly fed up.

"Yes. I do. And I think if you want to have a chance at making that fate a different one – you need to make a decision right now. Do you love Edward, Bella?"

She must have known what I meant by that. Must have seen it on my face what I was suggesting.

But instead, she chose to be contrary. "Of course I do, Alice! I would do anything for him."

Ugh. Is this what passed for true love anymore?

"You said yourself he was apathetic. That you wouldn't be surprised to be cast aside. How can you love someone that feels that way?"

"Love is blind and senseless, Alice. I can't expect you to understand. You've never been in love!"

The truth was a dagger straight to my heart. Try though I might – Jasper and I were never mates, and had never been "in love" – we'd been companions, lovers, and friends in my visions and naïve girl that I was, I didn't know the difference when I set out to find him.

My gasp was audible. How long would I keep up the ruse? What would become of me when it was over?

Bella rushed over and hugged me. Her body was soft and warm and I had to fight the urge to hold her tightly.

Her scent, unlike any other I'd ever encountered, washed over my senses and I felt peace follow in its wake.

She was my best friend. I loved her so much.

My heart clenched – or at least pretended to – when I thought of her death.

No matter what I decisions I made, she never reappeared in any of my visions.

Because Edward killed her.

I just knew it - in my heart of hearts. That bastard! I never saw a change because he intended to circumvent me no matter what I chose.

Urgency built up in my chest and I felt the need to act.

"Bella? If I asked you to – would you leave with me?" I let her go and began to pace across the carpet.

"I can't stand not knowing. I can't just stand around and let this happen. It's the only way."

I walked up to her and kept eye contact – keeping my expression solemn.

She looked frightened, but I couldn't let it change my mind. Edward was a poison set on destroying her – and even if she couldn't see it, she needed to be protected from him.

Visions clouded my sight – she and I at an airport, chatting on a plane, shopping in Paris, holding hands at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

I grinned, suddenly ridiculously relieved.

"That's it!" I yelled with confidence, "we have to leave."

Bella's face still looked uncertain, but I couldn't let it sway me. I'd seen her come with me.

"Bella, I'm not asking for a decision about Edward. I'm asking you to come with me to escape death. He'll understand, I'm sure of it."

Privately, I wasn't actually sure at all. Edward was on the fence about being with Bella.

Add to that fact that she was most likely going to die or be killed soon…

If he didn't love her – now was the time to let her go.

But I wasn't going to say any of that. Her decision needed to be based on the threat to her life. That was the important part.

She sighed really heavily, "Can you see how I'll tell Charlie?"

I closed my eyes and got a flash of her telling Charlie that Edward had had an accident while camping – and that she and I were going to see him in the hospital in Seattle.

Now I sighed, "It won't give us much time to sort things out… but you'll tell him that Edward had a camping incident and he'll allow us to go to Seattle for a few days to visit him."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

Just then, I received a vision of Edward – he would be outside Bella's house when she told Charlie – he would become enraged that I'd decided to leave with her and he'd walk in and ruin our cover.

"Shit. Edward is going to ruin that. Bella – he'll be here before we leave if we stop to tell Charlie…"

She was shaking her head before I'd finished. "Then we can't leave."

I shut my eyes tightly and "looked" for Bella. Her future was gone.

A strangled sob filled my throat and I knew somehow that this was all about to go horribly awry.

I heard the footsteps and voices of my family and despair threatened to overcome me.

I'd waited too long.

Edward had interrupted immediately after that and I'd never gotten the chance to really speak to Bella, again.

He was convinced that our family was the cause of her misfortune and somehow talked Carlisle into it, too.

My opinion meant nothing.

They all told me over and over that a blank wasn't necessarily death – but I'd had plenty of visions of people long after I'd stopped interacting with them, and none of their fates were blank.

But my gift wasn't without its draw backs and everyone knew it – it was pointless to argue.

He'd broken up with her and forced the family to move to Denali to ensure there was no possible contact.

I was heartbroken. So much more than I expected to be.

Jazz and I were friends, but I felt like I had a vampire's mentality about seeing him. Maybe this week, maybe next year, maybe not for a decade. I wasn't concerned.

Bella's absence was a constant knife in my chest.

And that's what brought me back here – freshly divorced from my husband and my family.

I'd never felt more like an average person before in my life, even my human life.

I had no idea what was next – I couldn't _see_ anything.

I clenched my fists, totally fed up with my indecision, and walked purposefully up to her door and knocked.

So be it.

BPOV

They say when you die there's no bright flash of light, no fanfare or fireworks – it just goes dark.

That's how I felt. Like I was dead. Everything around me was dark.

Edward and his family were gone. Gone as if they'd never been – and the only thing left was this husk of person left in their wake.

Now I understood Alice's vision. This was the blank she kept drawing.

I should have left with her.

A tear snaked down my face and my breath seized.

Why didn't I leave with her?

What future was left for me now? No wonder she didn't see anything. I was going to waste away in my bedroom - alone and sad – like a puppy someone forgot when they moved.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. I didn't have any more time for this today. I shut my eyes hard and two more tears slipped out.

My father was suspicious, my friends at school were wary, the counselor wanted to see me in her office _at my earliest convenience._

This was a nightmare.

One more deep breath and I pushed away from my computer – a half finished email to my mother and a veritable novel to Alice still on screen.

I sighed with disgust and ran a rough hand across my face.

Fuck everyone. I stabbed the power button and hoped both messages were lost forever.

Glancing over at my bed, a mountain of homework awaited me – but I couldn't work up the motivation.

I got up slowly, my body aching like I'd been hit by a train, a fun new symptom of my now chronic depression.

I wandered over to the window and thought back to my last conversation with Edward.

"You don't want me?" came a squeaky voice I wasn't sure I identified as my own.

His face was impassive and his voice flat, "That's right. It's over, Bella. We're leaving and I don't want you to come."

"We?" my thoughts were only of Alice. Always Alice. Where was she? Why wasn't she here now? Stupid blank spots. She would never have let me be blindsided by this, if she'd known.

"Yes, Alice is already gone. I'm leaving tonight to join them. I'm sorry, Bella."

He didn't look sorry. Quite the opposite, in fact – he seemed to be more relaxed and happy than I can ever remember seeing him.

"I'm still going to die, Edward. Stop thinking you've saved me! That stupid look on your face, like you've done a good deed – makes me sick. You did this, didn't you? Forced them to leave?"

He exhaled, sharply – expression sour, "This is the only way we _can_ help you, Bella. It's clear our relationship is doomed. This is the best thing for everyone!"

He looked sincere when he said that and I felt a tinge of pity for him. Maybe he really believed it.

Maybe he really didn't mean any harm…

However - the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and I didn't give a shit.

"She tried to see what would happen if you left, Edward. It's still blank. I'm still dead! This solves nothing! Please you have to see!"

But he was finished listening. Having delivered his message, Edward now looked impatient.

"Bella, it's done. They're already gone. Don't worry – it'll be like we never existed."

Tears started pouring out of my eyes, the truth hitting me like a battering ram. She was already gone.

Now his face softened, a touch. "She didn't want to go, Bella. You must know that…"

And the sobs that had been building broke loose and I'm not sure what else was said, I'd stopped listening.

The days immediately following that are blurry in my memories.

I'm not actually sure what happened.

Which is what led me to the conclusion that this was the blank Alice saw.

Sometimes there aren't any fireworks – we just fade away.

A knock sounded on my door.

I was pretty sure Charlie wasn't here – not that I'd heard or seen him lately…

I stumbled to my door and walked slowly down the steps.

Another knock.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, picking up the pace a little and nearly tripping.

I was halfway there when I stepped on my unlaced shoe string and felt myself fall.

APOV

I heard her yell that she was coming and blew out my breath hard. I'd missed her so much.

This was it. I steeled myself – I knew she'd be angry, but I was ready to answer for being a shitty friend.

And then I heard her trip.

My brain seized and it felt like everything slowed down. She screamed a little, and then there was a sickening thud.

Without a second thought, I burst through the door.

I smelled the blood immediately. Bella was crumpled into a heap at the base of the stairs, not moving.

I held my breath and turned her over so gently she almost didn't move.

Her eyes were glassy and she wasn't breathing.

This was Bella's death.

I'm the catalyst. It's me. It's my fault.

I was frozen for all of three seconds before my mind caught up and I picked her up.

I set her on the sofa, and called Carlisle.

I didn't even greet him, "I can't let her die, Carlisle. Her eyes are glassy and she's not breathing – I think her neck is broken. Tell me what to do, I need to change her."

He didn't pause to ask who or to tell me no, "You'll have to pump her blood for her, Alice. Bite her and then perform CPR until she responds."

I didn't answer, just dropped the phone and did as I was told.

Her skin parted like butter against my teeth, but her blood sickened me. All I could think about was her dying.

I bit her quickly at her pulse points, and pulled back to start CPR.

The first time I pumped, I broke her chest plate.

"Gently, Alice!" I vaguely heard Carlisle scream.

I tried to calm myself and pressed lightly. Her chest depressed and her blood pumped.

I pulled her neck back and breathed into her mouth and did it again.

And again.

And again.

Despair overwhelmed me but I couldn't stop. My breathing started to sound like sobbing, but I didn't cease.

Time passed, I'm not sure how much, but as it grew dark outside – it grew dark in my heart.

How long before she was considered dead?

"Alice, stop!"

I jumped at Carlisle's voice and automatically stopped.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

Oh. I wonder if it's been pumping for long?

And then Bella screamed.

 _Finally._

The days that followed were tumultuous.

I had no choice but to leave Bella's blood and brain matter all over her father's wall and run the two of us back to the old Cullen mansion once she began screaming.

I had just enough mental clarity to grab my cell phone off the floor first – and Carlisle had quelled my fears after we arrived.

She would be fine, now.

Everything was fine now.

Except it wasn't. Cars had come by the house twice, though no one actually knocked on the door.

Charlie had no doubt already launched a nationwide search for Bella and I felt very uncomfortable being in such close proximity.

Especially since he clearly suspected Cullen involvement – if the number of drive bys were any indication.

Bella stopped screaming almost immediately after we left Charlie's and I was becoming frightened at her silence – certain that it meant something was amiss with the transformation.

She was so beautiful, though.

I'd spent the entire three days at her bedside, brushing her hair and talking to her quietly. I hoped, vainly, that she'd stopped screaming because she heard my voice.

But that seemed a remote possibility, when I considered what transformation really felt like…

I was counting the minutes. I knew she had to wake up soon. Carlisle promised it was always exactly 72 hours.

I kept up my chatter for the sanity it brought, never letting the room go quiet for long.

"I have just the outfit for you to wear, too. You look so great in jewel tones, Bella. You're going to be ravishing. And I'm thinking – silver flats. Yes, that's perfect. I've got jeans and this pretty sweater and the silver flats. And maybe, this headband? Or is that too much?"

My chatter cut off abruptly when her heart stuttered.

Fucking finally! I'd dressed and redressed her in my head 2,910 times.

"It's okay, Bella. Don't be scared. This is it, it's almost over. Just keep breathing. Everything is okay."

And then, silence.

She didn't move, or speak – and I didn't rush her. We sat in complete silence for 2 minutes and 20 seconds before her eyes opened.

She turned her head to look at me and I felt like I'd been kicked in the chest.

She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

"Hi Alice." Her voice was low and smooth and not at all surprised or stressed.

I smiled so widely I thought my face might crack.

"Hello Bella."

BPOV

It was like seeing Alice for the first time. She was so striking I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before.

Her black hair was messy and endearing, her eyes dark and bruised and her skin subtly sparkled.

She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

Suddenly I felt shy, like I had when I first saw Edward.

I shook it off and reached out to hug her.

It felt like the moment I decided to move, it had already happened, I blurred and then we were hugging.

I smelled her familiar scent, now so much richer than before, and I wanted to burrow into her arms.

I picked her up and turned my face into her neck.

My Alice. I'd missed her so much – it was like dying without her there.

She didn't protest, or say anything; she held me just as tightly and sniffed me back.

She was the best.

Her skin was like satin beneath my lips and I kissed her neck without thinking about it.

Her body felt warm and pliable – like it never had before – and I found myself crushing her body closer to mine.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I wanted to feel weird about it, but I _loved_ the contact.

It made me want to feel her naked skin.

A tension built in between my legs and I was suddenly aware of my hands rubbing all over her back.

She was gripping me hard, too – kissing my neck and smelling my scent.

I think she _wanted_ me.

And I really wanted her, too.

Just as quickly as it started, it was over. I set Alice down on the side of the bed and sped over to the opposite side of the room.

"Alice?" I whispered, uncertainly.

I wondered how she would answer. There was so much between us in that moment. Our ruined friendship, my transformation, my death, my thirst, Edward, the other Cullens… the list literally went on and on.

I closed my eyes and breathed out hard.

When I opened them, Alice was directly in front of me, again.

"Bella?" It seemed like she was asking me right back – her eyes were searching my face for something and her hand was reaching out – like she wanted to touch me but didn't know if I would allow it or tear her arm off.

I decided right then to let bygones be bygones. Alice and I were together again.

She'd come back for me.

I knew I must have died for her to transform me and all I could feel was gratitude in that moment.

She'd been right all along. I had died. And she'd brought me back to life.

Having made that decision, I grabbed her hand and placed it on my cheek and looked at her seriously.

"Thank you. I know what must have happened and I'm so glad you found me in time."

Her face showed immense relief and I knew I'd said the right thing.

She _was_ still my best friend, even if I did want to fuck her now, some things never change.

"And," I continued, looking down at my perfect outfit – "I really do like the jeans and silver flats. Good choice. I thought you were going to go with something more ostentatious for a minute."

Her eyes showed her disbelief for a second before she burst out laughing and I joined her.

Some things never change.

APOV

The laughter was a relief. After getting that close to Bella, I'd almost become a slave to her pheromones and lost my head.

She was SO hot. Jesus Christ.

After our impromptu cuddle, I was certain our relationship would never be the same – but as always, Bella remained steadfast.

I looked her over critically, though – she wasn't showing any of the classic newborn symptoms and I was a little concerned that I'd done something wrong.

Either way – she would become unstable if we didn't hunt soon.

"Well, it wasn't practical. After we hunt, you'll ruin what you're wearing and I can work on getting you into the more ostentatious outfit."

I turned and danced out of the room, certain she would follow.

Her senses were finally alive and open – but she was in a familiar place, and I didn't doubt she would brush off the mesmerizing effect it caused quickly.

I wasn't wrong. I'd only taken a single step out of the house before she came to her senses and followed.

The sky was overcast and bleak but suddenly the whole world seemed brighter.

My Bella was back.

I felt like I could burst from happiness.

I looked over at her with what I knew to be a silly grin on my face and asked, "Would you like to race?"

She took off like a bullet and my laughter could probably be heard for miles as I sped up to join her.

Nothing could ruin this day.

BPOV

Alice was so happy, it was infectious. And really, why not? Everything between us might not be settled, but the dark cloud that hung over our heads these last few weeks had finally dissipated.

I smelled something like a truck stop bathroom – dirt, sweat and fecal matter.

It was horrendous. I came to a halt, momentarily distracted.

"What _is_ that?"

"Oh, great job! It's a bear. Do you want him?"

Crazy lady say what? And then I remembered, vaguely, my father telling me that bears smelled terrible – that you'd usually know when one was around by the disgusting scent.

It was that times a thousand and I couldn't imagine myself putting my lips on that, ever.

"Uh… pass. That's revolting. Alice… ?" I whined, turning to look at her – my breath caught a little when the sun broke through the clouds and illuminated her perfect face.

She was smirking at me. "Bella, they all smell like that. That's the price you pay for hunting animals. It's not like they take showers."

Ugh. Why can't I hunt humans, then?

She must have seen it on my face.

"Bella…" she sounded stern, "you can't eat humans as a newborn. You have no control, once you taste their blood – you won't be able to go anywhere without salivating at the thought of eating them. And, animals will seem _even more_ unbearable."

My face must have showed my disgust.

"Just once?" She bargained, "For me?"

I felt my resolve slipping and the burn in the back of my throat becoming more insistent the longer we talked.

"Fine," I agreed, reluctantly. "But not that bear. That's too much."

She stopped and took a deep breath – "There," she pointed to the left.

I mimicked her actions, but it only smelled marginally more palatable than the bear.

"And that is?"

"A panther. They're cleaner – you'll like it."

I disagreed, but I followed the path she'd suggested, anyway.

The trees blurred past, and I could _see_ for the first time – I felt like the forest was alive, and I was finally a part of it.

A spider spun its web – I could hear the scratching noise as it manipulated the threads - the strands seeming to throw prisms in the sun; a squirrel bit into a nut; a rabbit dug its burrow; a mama bird fed its babies.

Had I ever seen all the life in the trees before?

My musings were cut short by Alice's sudden tug on my hand. I stopped short and just stared at her hand – it felt so soft and smooth in mine – I wanted to hold it.

She nudged me, instead – "Over there," she whispered – pointing to a tree 20 feet in front of us.

Ugh. This is what passed for food around here…

I tried to blank my mind, I just smelled the cat and decided to eat it. Before I knew it, my body had just done it for me. I saw the cat in the highest branches of the tree – staring at me.

It wasn't long before I climbed up – my body doing everything automatically – until we were face to face on the branch.

He growled and it set off an animal response in me. Suddenly, I was growling back and pouncing on top of him. He attempted to fight me off, but the effort was pathetic and soon his neck was broken and I was on the ground sucking on his jugular.

It didn't taste good – but it didn't taste bad. Kind of like hot cereal. It's not your favorite, but its nourishing.

I could feel the burn lessen in my throat and that was satisfying enough.

I dropped the carcass, and looked over at Alice.

Her face looked angry, and I glanced down and saw the reason – I'd destroyed my outfit.

I laughed and looked back at her, still smiling – "Guess you will get to dress me in something else."

She didn't smile back, though. She had a hard, angry look and she was marching toward me.

"Alice? Honey, what's wrong?" The endearment slipped out so naturally, I almost didn't notice I'd said it.

But Alice did. Her face softened, and she cracked a small smile back at me before arriving in front of me – and crushing her lips to mine.

APOV

Bella was so hot. Jesus fucking Christ. Her hunting skills were amazing. Everything was so fluid and natural – it seemed effortless.

She was so perfect.

The big cat managed to totally destroy her clothes, though – and I wasn't able to think about anything except her naked body.

Fuck. I had to have her. I just had to! I can't contain this desire – it's too fucking strong.

I tried to imagine her response if I hit on her, I tried to think about what she would say. She seemed pretty friendly when she first woke up. Maybe there was a chance?

I had no idea. I just knew that if I was about to blow our friendship, I wanted to at least get a kiss out of it.

That decided, I stalked toward her – full of anxiety, desire and resolve.

Her face changed at my approach. I walked at a near human pace, watching her the whole time – wondering if she felt the change between us as acutely as I did.

"Alice? Honey, what's wrong?"

And my fear melted away. Things were already different. Bella was different – and she didn't even know it.

I crushed our faces together out of nervousness. It hurt a little and I felt like an idiot, immediately.

But we were kissing… so fuck it.

I breathed out of my nose hard, and softened my lips – I lifted my hands to her face and cradled it, as I kissed her, again and again.

Her lips were frozen for the longest half second of my life before she kissed me back and I felt like I could breathe again.

She tasted so sweet, like her lips were candy, and I wanted to be gentle and romantic but …

My nerve endings were on fire. I felt flushed and hot and desire throbbed between my legs.

She was soft and warm and I quickly wrapped my arms around her and picked her up.

She moaned against my lips and wrapped her legs around my body - and I opened my mouth and licked her lower lip.

She exhaled heavily and sucked my tongue into her mouth.

I felt like my eyes rolled back into my head.

I broke free and peppered kisses all over her face and neck. Fuck she smelled and tasted so good.

She pushed against me and we were airborne for a moment before I felt a soft blanket of grass beneath me.

The motion caused our bodies to grind together and we both broke away to moan, loudly.

I grabbed her hips and pulled them into mine, hard – feeling crazed with the sensation.

She was mostly naked, now – the panther having shredded her shirt and jeans – leaving gaping holes of perfect flesh.

I wasn't sure what to do. I glanced down at her beautiful, exposed breasts and wanted nothing more than to suck on her tight nipples, but was that crossing the line?

She felt my hesitation – and pulled me back into her harshly.

"Don't do that," she whispered – "please, I need you. I can't talk about it right now."

I nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. Our conversation was going to be long and awkward. We should save it for another time.

I kissed her lips again, and crushed my body more fully to hers. Her moan of approval was all the encouragement I needed.

I ripped off the rest of her shirt and she shredded mine when she saw what I was doing.

The first touch of her breasts against mine was almost enough to make me cum. I felt my pussy tighten and my juices fill my underwear.

My nipples were hard and they dragged against her skin – whose softness made me grit my teeth.

I put my hands in her hair and smashed our bodies together harder – shoving my hands behind her to hold her more solidly against me.

Her hands gripped me back, just as tightly. I heard her whine low in her throat and knew her desire was like mine – overwhelming.

I shoved my knee in between her legs and she rocked down hard against it – moaning loudly.

Her pussy was dripping wet and the heat of her desire made my skin tingle.

I kissed her lips roughly, before moving down to kiss her neck and then her chest and finally her breasts.

I sucked her nipple into my mouth and looked up at her. She moaned and squirmed against my knee – and suddenly all I could think about was eating her pussy.

She ran her fingernails over my scalp and down my back and pushed against my knee again.

I let go of her nipple and kissed my way down her body – she was forced to let go of my body and as my face got lower, I looked up at her and grinned – knowing she was totally going to let me eat her pussy, but wanting to see her face first.

She was chewing her lip – causing it to bleed venom – and it made me reach up and suck her lip into my mouth to heal it.

The taste of her was a punch to the gut and now I was the one that was whining.

I reached between us for the front of her jeans and whispered, "please?"

She nodded immediately and I wasted zero time.

I kissed my way back down her body quickly, taking what was left of her pants and underwear with me.

Her pussy was perfect, she was bare and soft and glistening with cum – and I just wanted to suck on it.

At the first touch of my tongue on her clit, she seized and grabbed my hair – moaning loudly.

I grabbed her hips and ass and pulled her closer to my face so I could suck harder.

She was fantastic. The taste and smell and feel were so sublime – the pressure of my own desire became overwhelming.

I slipped a hand in between us and pulled my own jeans open.

My fingers slid easily inside and I moaned into her pussy as I rubbed my clit.

Bella saw what I was doing and whispered roughly, "No. Mine – I want to taste you, too. C'mere, baby. "

She pulled on my face until I stopped and crawled back up her body.

I ripped my jeans off in my urgency to remove them and Bella moaned in approval.

"So beautiful," she whispered, in between kisses while she rubbed her hands down my sides and over my ass.

She slid her hand down my belly and we both screamed a little when she rubbed my clit.

"Yes," I growled, kissing her neck and rocking my body into her hand.

She smirked and pushed on my shoulders until I obliged and fell backward so she was on top.

She wasted no time, kissing her way from my mouth, to my ear, down my neck – pausing to suck my hard nipple into her mouth.

She bit me gently and pushed her finger inside my pussy to rub my clit, again.

Nirvana. That's what this is.

She continued down my body until she was face to face with my pussy – kissing the outside gently and then pushing her tongue in, against my clit.

Her mouth on me was the greatest pleasure I had ever known.

She hummed at the taste and grabbed my hips to suck harder – just like I had.

Ugh – she was my perfect match.

I felt her slide a hand in between us, a split second before her finger slid deep inside me.

"Yes!" I screamed. Fuck yes. Her finger fucking me while her soft tongue sucked my clit – now, that was the best feeling I'd ever had.

I felt her slide a second finger inside and my eyes crossed.

She moaned against my clit, causing vibrations to shake me until I came hard – tightening and gripping her fingers that she kept plunging in and out of me.

I kept moaning, the aftershocks almost as good as the orgasm. And still wanting her just as much as before.

I pushed her away gently, and pulled her up my body so I could kiss her lips.

She tasted so sweet, and the knowledge that her tongue had just been in my pussy, made me clench all over again in desire.

I sucked her tongue into my mouth while reversing our positions – so she was back on the bottom.

Her pussy was so wet at this point, her desire coated the insides of her thighs – and I hoped it would be enough, because I couldn't imagine a single thing I wanted more in the world than to fuck her now.

I sucked on her nipples as I passed them on the way to her glistening center, causing her to whine.

It was music to my ears. I kissed the outside of her pussy and looked up – making eye contact with her, just as my tongue touched her clit.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed my hair and growled at me.

I sucked on her clit hard, and pushed a hand in between us, rubbing my fingers all over to get them wet.

I looked up at her again as I slid a finger deep inside her.

I knew she was a virgin and I wanted more than anything for this first penetration to be pleasurable.

I curved my finger up, rubbing against the rough skin of her g-spot as I sucked with all my might.

Her eyes widened and she came against my face. Her pussy tightening so hard that it bent finger inside her.

I kept fucking her as she came down and I could tell the aftershocks were just as powerful for her as they had been for me.

I kissed her clit one more time before sliding my finger out and kissing my way back up her body.

I was crazy satisfied. Even though I knew I still desired her, and I definitely wanted more – some deep seated part of me relaxed for the first time in my vampire life.

I cuddled her naked body close to me, and kept kissing and nuzzling her gently.

I vaguely heard a weird roaring sound but I had zero desire to move and investigate.

She cuddled me back just as actively, our hands never idle – touching everywhere, rubbing everywhere, kissing everywhere.

I'm not sure how long we lay there like that, but the light changed before I felt the need to break the silence.

"Bella?" My hands paused for the first time in hours, and I felt uncertainty creep up my spine.

"Hmmm?" she responded, rubbing my scalp.

I scooted away so I could see her face, and as her hands stopped moving, I saw realization cross her face and suddenly we both looked as uncertain as I felt.

BPOV

I had never imagined sex would be like that. The tepid desire I felt for Edward was nothing in comparison to the explosion I felt with Alice.

And she was so cuddly and sweet after – I wasn't sure I ever wanted to talk, again – just in case I ruined it.

And that's where this was heading.

I bet I've got some crazy newborn pheromone that made her jump me, and now we'll be awkward and distant forever.

I felt an imaginary hand squeeze my heart at the thought.

Was there any chance of a relationship with Alice? Did I want one? Was I still talking about Alice? Crazy, bouncy, is probably ADHD Alice?

My brow furrowed and I started to feel a cloud of angst and doubt descend over me.

"Bella, don't do that. I see you destroying our relationship from here. Please stop."

Alice looked anguished and a part of me broke a little inside.

"Shit."

Both of our heads turned to see Emmett – hands over his eyes – standing 10 feet away.

"Em? What are you doing here?" Alice screamed, while she scrambled to find something to cover us with.

In what felt like a frozen instant, she somehow made shorts and tank tops out of what I swear was only shreds a moment ago.

She kept tugging at my top – trying vainly to make the fabric completely cover my breasts – and I laughed and grabbed her hand.

She scowled a little at the top, and when I saw what she was wearing I felt the same distress. Way too much of her was showing for Em to be around.

I started growling before I even realized it.

My voice was deep and pissed off – so much so that I didn't recognize it when I spoke, "Em – fuck off. We're not dressed."

"I know," he responded too casually for my taste, I growled again before he continued – "but everyone is at the house, and you'll be worse off if any of them see you. Rose is getting you both some clothes – follow my scent to the edge of the forest and get dressed. We've been waiting hours for you two to finally come back."

And with that, he turned and left.

I looked at Alice, and she was fighting back a smile.

"What?" I barked out.

"Aww," she said with a big smile, "don't be grumpy. He's gone."

I blew out a hard breath and tried to relax – kicking the ground in my discomfort, and looking anywhere but at her.

"Sorry, I'm not completely sure what happened there."

I glanced over and she was grinning now - and my ire was suddenly directed at her, instead.

"What, Alice? Seriously – just tell me."

"Somebody's jealous," she sang at me – while trying to adjust her top.

I snorted. "Jealous? As if. He's just such a horn ball – I'm sure you don't want him looking at you, either."

"Ah," she shook her head, "doesn't bother me. He's my brother. I'm sure he's seen me naked tons of times."

I full on growled and started to feel my blood pressure rise.

"What? Seriously?!"

She laughed and shook her head again.

"Bella?" she asked, trying to get my attention – all I could think about was killing Emmett for looking at Alice.

"Huh?" my mind was totally elsewhere – disemboweling him for being a perv.

"Baby?" My ears perked up at her calling me that, but I was still in a murderous haze.

I gritted my teeth and truly wondered if I should let any of them live – if they'd all seen her naked.

I growled, loudly and was about to take off for the house to kill them all.

"Honey bun?" She swung me around until I was looking at her.

My anger melted a little – she was so gorgeous. Her black hair was sticking up all over, she had dirt smeared on her face, and her top was slowing all but the tips of her breasts.

Yum.

Then I remembered, "Alice – he deserves it. That perv is only getting what's coming to him."

She laughed loudly and pulled me closer for a kiss.

As soon as her lips touched mine, I forgot him entirely. She was so lovely, and her skin was so soft.

I heard that weird roar again, but I couldn't be bothered anymore.

 **THE END**


End file.
